


Fan Interaction

by I_am_fae567



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_fae567/pseuds/I_am_fae567
Summary: Sometimes a single interaction can stick with someone, they first took notice of the child in the theatre when they saw the tears during heart of stoneCross posted: Wattpad
Kudos: 5





	1. Characters

**QUEENS**

Catherine Of Aragon

Anne Boleyn

Jane Seymour

Anna Of Cleves

Katherine Howard

Catherine Parr

**LADIES IN WAITING**

Joan

Bessie

Maggie

Maria

** ALTERNATES **

Kay

Tamzyn

Max

_(A/N: I don't like using actual actresses so these are some OC's)_

** OTHER OC's **

Will (Wilhelmina)

Shayla

Kim

_A/N: others may get added as time goes on_


	2. 1

Catherine was sat at her dressing table setting it up ready for the day when Kat practically flew through the door.

"Cathy I know who you should choose for the phone grab today!"

"Kat you know I don't choose someone, it's just random unless someone is celebrating something"

"Yeah but you remember that kid we saw a couple weeks ago who cried during heart of stone"

It took a minute but Cathy remembered a young girl who was sat on the end of the front row.

"She's back?"

"Front and centre"

"Do the others know because if they do then we're probably all going to keep glancing at her"

"Anne saw her upstairs in the foyer when she came in so there's a good chance they know she's here"

"Reckon she'll stage door this time?"

"I dunno I never saw her last time, maybe she comes with people who don't like hanging around"

————————————————————————

As they got back to their dressing rooms Anne stopped and turned stoping them all from going any further.

"Anne come on we need to get changed, I want to get to ole & stein before it closes"

"Did you see her face when Cathy took her phone?"

"Oh yeah Cathy I think you made her entire year with how her face lit up"

"I saw that, did anyone notice the two people on either side of her though?"

"What do you mean Anna?"

"They both gave her the evil eye, I don't think she noticed though"

"Really I wonder which one was with her"

"No idea but I'd like to get out of this costume and get some food before it's to late so can we please go into the dressing rooms"

"Fine, fine maybe she'll be at stage door this time" 

————————————————————————

They finished stage door and Catherine rushed through the streets with Kat trailing behind 

"Come on we have 20 minutes before it shuts"

"Aragon, honestly I'm surprised you don't have some sort of rewards card the amount of money you spend in -Oof, Catherine I thought you wanted to hurry why'd you stop?"

"Kat, Isn't that the girl from the matinee?"

"Huh?"

"Outside ole & stein with the guitar I mean"

Looking across the way towards the bakery she spots the girl Catherine pointed out slowly packing away a small speaker and guitar.

"It looks like her isn't she a bit young to be busking though she looks like she's 11 maybe 12"

"Yeah she does, anyway she's going now come on let's get food and head back to the theatre"

————————————————————————

Once they where back at theatre Katherine noticed Jane had packed up all her makeup and hung her costume up.

"I thought tomorrow was your show off? Isn't today Anne's?"

"We switched, the interpreter is here tonight so Kay's niece is watching"

"Ahh, And Kay hasn't learnt Her 3rd covers yet"

"Yeah but we can't let Shayla not see her auntie perform so we switched and I'm doing a show watch, Anne's off tomorrow and Max is on tomorrow"

"Is Kay bringing the kid backstage this time?"

"After the show I'm taking her back but before the show she's going to be in the foyer, I'm going up there in a minute to meet Kay and stay with Shayla until she's allowed to go to her seat"

————————————————————————

Jane made her way up to the foyer to see Kay sat by the window, the door was locked and would stay that way until closer to the show 

"Thanks again Jane, I'm sorry it was so last minute, I forgot the interpreter was this week"

"It's fine Kay, I didn't have anything planned for tomorrow so I would have just been waiting at home until Anne and Kat got back"

"If you're sure it's fine"

"If me or Anne had an issue with switching we wouldn't have switched okay? Now how's Shayla getting here?"

"My brother said he's going to have to drop and run, said he has important business though I doubt it"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a match tonight he's going to leave her, hopefully by the door, then run back to the tube so he can get to his local in time"

Jane could hear the disgust in Kay's tone and decided to leave the topic when she noticed the girl from the matinee stood outside the window with a guitar case on her back looking through, she nudged Kay and nodded to the girl.

"She's looking at all the front of house, reckon she's trying to find someone"

"Maybe"

They saw her look at them do a couple of signs then stop mid sentence and pull a notepad out write something then turn it to face them, it said 'KIM', Jane looked confused for a second before realisation hit her she turned towards the box office counter

"Kim, there's a girl asking for you outside"


End file.
